Évidemment
by Ossanana
Summary: Certains passages de la série Rex, Chien Flic mais ici Alex et Christian sont plus que des collègues, plus que des amis. boy x boy


_**Welcome here!**_

_**Le fandom de la série Rex chien flic ne semble pas bien épais mais j'ai quand même envie de poster ce à quoi me fait penser mon esprit quand je remate les épisodes.**_

_**Même si c'est dit dans le résumé, je re-précise: dans ces one-shots Alex Brantner et Christian Böck partagent des sentiments amoureux, cette fic sera donc du boy x boy o/**_

_**Les chapitres ne suivront pas forcément l'ordre chronologique de la série et il n'y aura d'ailleurs peut-être pas de chronologie entre les chapitres eux-même (cela signifie que le chapitre 2 peut très bien se dérouler antérieurement au chapitre 1, quand Alex et Christian ne sont pas encore ensemble, par exemple) mais je le préciserai o/**_

_**Celui-ci reprend une scène de l'épisode 3 de la saison 6 (épisode dans lequel le bébé de la cantatrice Nina Martin est enlevé)**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

Alors que son collègue s'approchait et attrapait le sac rempli de liasses de billets, la seule chose que pu sortir Christian fut « bonne chance Alex »

Il aurait bien aimé prononcer autre chose qu'un encouragement superficiel, mais le stress et la présence d'une tierce personne l'empêchait d'être totalement sincère avec lui. Il détestait lorsqu'Alex partait en intervention en le laissant derrière. L'angoisse de ne pas savoir ce qui se passait et de ce qui pourrait lui arriver lui tordait l'estomac et l'empêchait de se concentrer sur quoique ce soit d'autre.

**« Merci. »**

Le ton d'Alex était neutre mais au regard qu'il lança à Christian, celui-ci comprit qu'ils pensaient à la même chose.

Il sentit Rex remuer prêt de lui. Alors, comme il ne pouvait parler à Alex il s'accroupit et regarda le berger allemand. Il était tellement plus facile de communiquer avec lui, ironiquement. Rex ne jugeait pas, ne commentait pas, était d'un soutien indéfectible, tandis qu'Alex n'était pas facile à cerner. Il n'avait jamais eu de relation avec un homme, tout comme Christian d'ailleurs, et ne savait pas toujours comment réagir. Pourtant, même s'il n'avait jamais été dans cette situation auparavant, Christian était certain que ce qu'il ressentait pour son collègue était largement au delà de la simple affection. Les moments de tendresse qu'ils partageaient le remplissaient de joie, la séparation, même de quelques heures, lui serrait le cœur, et il s'était découvert un sentiment jaloux qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé présent chez lui.

Alex tenait à lui, c'était certain. Le blond n'avait pas besoin de mots pour comprendre ce qui les liait, mais son collègue était parfois si maladroit qu'il ne savait pas s'il ressentait bien les mêmes choses que lui.

**« Je te le confies, je comptes sur toi. »**

Ce n'était pas le moment pour penser à ça. Il devait vite chasser ces pensées de son esprit ou il allait flancher. Rex couina puis avança vers la sortie de l'appartement. Alex salua Mme Martin, lança un dernier regard à Christian puis sorti, légèrement tendu.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, pendant lesquelles Christian se reprocha de ne pas prendre en main la situation pour soulager un peu la mère désespérée. Il était incapable en cet instant de prononcer le moindre mot. Les yeux verts d'Alex le figeaient. Il avait peur de les voir pour la dernière fois. Étonnamment, elle du ressentir son trouble puisqu'elle entama la discussion.

**« Vous travaillez avec eux depuis longtemps ? »**

Cette question fit naître un sourire sur le visage du policier.

**« Une éternité. »**

Puis, sans vraiment se contrôler, il prononça la première phrase qui lui vint:

**« Vous voulez que je vous raconte comment je les ai rencontrés ? »**

Mme Martin l'encouragea par un sourire, alors il se lança dans le récit de son partenariat avec Alex, en omettant la dimension plus privée de leur relation. Au fil de son histoire il se rappela certains détails qui étaient sortis de sa mémoire avec le temps, mais qui comptaient pourtant énormément. Ainsi l'attente fut rendue plus agréable pour les deux compagnons, Mme Martin se permit quelques sourires sincères à l'entente de certaines aventures, et Christian put finalement se concentrer sur autre chose que l'inquiétude qui lui tordait l'estomac.

* * *

**_En espérant que ça vous ait plu c:_**

**_N'hésitez pas à laisser une review!_**


End file.
